starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Portraits
Could this page be unlocked so I can update it? I need to add all the leveling portraits.--SoulFilcher (talk) 18:01, January 24, 2014 (UTC) :Should be unlocked now.--Hawki (talk) 22:05, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Why is there no mention of the starcraft master portrait? 15:38, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Urchin I've just added portrait for last Feats of Strength achievement but don't know how to connect it with current achievement (Egg Hunt 2017) at achievement page. Maybe someone can fix it ;) THX mates! Martian2351 (talk) 10:49, April 18, 2017 (UTC) :All good, I took care of it. Thanks for getting that up so quickly. Subsourian (talk) 11:56, April 18, 2017 (UTC) Remastered Portraits I'm thinking ahead a bit, but I'd like to posit this ahead of time. SC: Remastered has shown that it'll have skins that can be unlocked, and chances are it'll have a similar portrait system to SC2 (unlocks, profiles, etc.). If that's the case, I'd like to posit that the portraits for SC2 and SCR have separate articles listing them. Right now, everything on this page is SC2 based. I think it would help navigation a lot if they're listed separately. "Portrait" would become a disambig link to both lists, but we wouldn't have to change the link within articles, as the disambig page can describe what a portrait actually is. Far as skins go, I think we're okay for now. The skins page isn't so big that we can't fit skins of both games on it, if SCR does add more skins beyond the command center/hatchery/nexus ones.--Hawki (talk) 06:32, June 30, 2017 (UTC) :I agree on portraits. We can get that done once we have SC:R out and it shouldn't be too hard of an operation, this page is fairly unwieldy as is. I'm more leaning toward even splitting the skins page but if the only ones out are the three preorder ones I think we're alright for the time being, not sure how much they'll add to the remastered game post launch. --Subsourian (talk) 12:55, June 30, 2017 (UTC) ::So, on the subject, SCR's portraits are a bit skimpy, but I feel that it would be better to divide the page. So, keep the "portrait" page as an explanation as to what a portrait is, then have something like "Portraits/StarCraft II" and "Portraits/StarCraft: Remastered." The page as it currently stands can be ported to the SC2 list, while we can create a new page for SCR. ::I'll wait for any further feedback/ideas before committing to this.--Hawki (talk) 08:46, September 12, 2017 (UTC) :::Also, there's the portrait contest. Now, the winner should be incorporated without question, but I'm on the fence with the others. On one hand, I won't deny that some of them I'd like to incorporate into articles, and with the Rock the Cabinet page, even if Part and Parcel was canonized, we did create articles for the other finalists. On the other, those portraits won't appear in any official capacity. So, my view is "we shouldn't, but I want to," but again, I welcome feedback.--Hawki (talk) 08:48, September 12, 2017 (UTC) ::::To be fair while we talked about the runners up to the Co-op Rock the Cabinet, we never ended up making articles for them. Personally I'm more ok with that if only because having off canon mission style articles can be confusing. ::::I wouldn't mind those portraits showing up, but only either in a gallery or down near a trivia section. I feel like incorporating them into the body of the article itself gives them a more "this is canon" feel then they should get, but they were spotlighted by Blizzard. To me though that does raise the question, if we allow that do we then allow fan art Blizzard spotlights or hosts on its site? ::::I'll also get around to splitting this article eventually. I wanted to get everything from Patch 3.17 first but with how they changed the editor and in-game profiles I can't get clear images of the Dehaka achievements and portraits until I actually earn them. Also need to hunt down static versions of the SCR portraits we have that don't make them lower quality. --Subsourian (talk) 11:39, September 12, 2017 (UTC) :::::That's a good point about spotlighted fan art. So, yeah. In that context, I feel that at the most, they should only be spotlighted in an SCR portraits page.--Hawki (talk) 11:44, September 12, 2017 (UTC)